Providence
Providence is an extremely powerful, and supposedly ancient, secretive cabal that controls all of the world's affair. They appear in HITMAN. History The Shadow Client has started a war against them, even as far as to establishing the personal army and controling the ICA specifically Agent 47, into killing Providence's members discretely. While being contracted by the Shadow Client, 47 managed to permeate and sabotage Providence's plan across Paris, Sapienza, Marrakesh and Bangkok. Erich Soders is a high ranking ICA official who was secertly an informant of Providence, controlled the ICA into assaulting the Shadow Client's militia at an Apricot farm in Colorado. A few of the militia's advanced officials are killed by Agent 47 and the Shadow Client escapes, but the proof he leads behind points the ICA towards Providence's members across the all of the world as well as the fact that Erich Soders is also a Providence member. Infuriated by Erich Soder's betray, the ICA contracts 47 to sneak the GAMA hospital in Hokkaido, where Erich Soders will be making use of regenerative stem cell treatments for a heart transplant. Once there, under the ICA's command, 47 kills Erich Soders and another a member of Providence, Yuki Yamazaki. Members Leading Members * The Partners: The representatives of the three families; the Ingram's, the Carlisle's and the Stuyvesant's. * Janus: Janus was a legendary Elite Soviet KGB agent who was the first constant. He is the founder to the Ark Society and was framed to look like a traitor to Providence posthumously. * The Constant: Mr. Edwards, the current constant. He has been compromised. Active Members * Dr. Silvio Caruso: A famous Italian bio-engineer and descended from rural Italian aristocrats who take responsible develop an extremely deadly and controversial bio-weapon who is hired by Ether Biotech Corporation. * Dr. Francesca De Santis: A well-known Italian bio-engineer who take responsible develop an extremely deadly and controversial bio-weapon who is hired by Ether Biotech Corporation. * Claus Hugo Strandberg: The former CEO of Morocco's largest private bank who accused of billion-dollar investment fraud against the Moroccan people, took refuge in the Swedish Embassy. * Reza Zaydan: A Moroccan General who responsible for interrupting a convoy carrying the Swedish banker Claus Hugo Strandberg. He did this to spark nationwide protests so that he would be able to impose martial law and overthrow the Rabat government by persuading the General Staff to support a fully fledged military coup. * Erich Soders: The former director of the administration board for the International Contract Agency who control the ICA into assaulting the Shadow Client's militia at an Apricot farm in Colorado and betray ICA. * Yuki Yamazaki: A cutthroat Tokyo trial lawyer and a secret operative of Providence. * Erik Olander: The Consul of Sweden in Marrakesh who conspired with General Reza Zaydan to kill Strandberg by downing his plane as soon as he left Morocco. * Eugene Cobb: a private banker from New York City who served as a keyholder of Providence's New York City vault. * Gustavo Torres: The Mexican Secretary of Interior. The Shadow Client's team had plans to assault his limousine as it was traveling the streets of Mexico City, kill Torres and his entourage, and retrieve valuable documents from inside the limo. * Simon Deveraux: The CEO of Biosphere, a company which produces clean power. * Director Fanin: The director of one of New York City's oldest private banks and the successor of Eugene Cobb, director until his plane went missing somewhere over the Pacific ocean. * Thomas Cross: A multi-billionaire media mogul, and the father of Jordan Cross. Gallery File:Providence Pin.png|Providence's Pin File:Providence Members.png| Trivia * Providence is most likely based on the conspiracy theories about the mythical shadow government. * Providence may also be influenced form the secretive nature of various real life secret societies, such as the Masons, Illuminati, Knights Templar, the Hashashin, the Skull and Bones Society, Kabbalist societies or the Majestic 12. * In the Hitman comic book series, Agent 47: Birth of the Hitman, it is revealed that Providence were the original masters and funders of Dr. Ort-Meyer's genetic engineering programs, thus Providence have played a big hand in Agent 47's origins. Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Businessmen Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Game Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Imperialists Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Amoral Category:Embezzlers Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Families